fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blow
Blow (ブロー Buro), otherwise known as the Phantom Sonic (幽霊ソニック Fantomu Sonikku) is a , the partner of Veldora Tempest, and one of the main protagonists of Fairy Tail: Eternal Dreams. Having been born as an Astreith and instructed by his own people to never associate himself with humans, Blow grew up mostly sheltered from the world's affairs and learned everything he knows about life from his father, the previous leader of the clan. Despite never meeting a human and the initial distaste his race showed for them, Blow's curiosity could be quenched and he anxiously awaited the day when he could meet face to face with a human being. Not long after his father had began the plan to create a community where humans and Astreith's could get along, Blow came face to face with one of humanity's greatest weaknesses; selfishness and he bore witness to his father and several other Astreith's being betrayed by the same humans that they tried to live with, with some assistance from the Dark Guild, Wild Cage. This betrayal struck Blow hard and he finally began to understand why his clan constantly told him to never trust humans as the legend that dictated the betrayal of his ancestor from a human came to be true after all. With the few remaining survivors of the tribe who were mere children, Blow took leadership of the clan and became a symbol of admiration and respect among his clan after he resolved himself to never allow his tribe to be harmed again, even learning his race's secret magic; Astrella. Blow now leads the Astreith clan on Sunder Archipelago and has set his sights on destroying the organization that took his father away from him, no matter the cost. Blow's revenge for his father would eventually lead him to meeting Veldora Tempest and Stella Lancelot, his future companions and best friends. Appearance As an Astreith, Blow is a bipedal, canine-like creature, with dark blue fur accompanied by stripes of black. Blow is quite short in height, being barely over 2’5 ft. (approx. 75 centimeters) and houses a slender frame. Do not let appearances full you however, as Blow has proven himself to be an overwhelming power house against those who have made the mistake of underestimating him based on his size. More on his appearance, he has a long snout, similar to that of a dog's which also have the effect of enhancing his sense of smell and has black flaps for ears. Like all Astreith’s, Blow’s ears will slightly tremble if he senses danger and are able to pick up ominous “premonitions” by using Astrella.Blow’s piercing crimson eyes are said by many to be intimidating when he gazes at a person with killing intent. Blow’s overall appearance gives off the appearance that he is some species of dog that hasn’t been discovered yet, which of course has led to Blow becoming enraged at not showing the proper respect to a superior creature. Being barely old enough to be labelled a teenager, Blow possesses no teeth to speak of which becomes apparent when he opens his mouth and his soft pink gums are showcased. On his fore paws, a pair of soft white bumps are seen placed right above the paw and Blow occasionally rubs them outside of combat as they (according to him), feel soothing. A surprising fact about those bumps is that while they are usually soft, Blow has the ability to harden them with enough concentration and magic and he can use those bumps defensively to block attacks that would otherwise damage his skin. Because he is a bipedal creature and stands on both legs, Blow makes it a point to keep his black legs constantly relaxed as he prides himself on the speed advantage they have given him. Further down, as Blow stands on his toes, the dark stripes seen on his feet become more visible when he runs around. A noticeable accessory that Blow never seems to go anywhere without is the red scarf around his neck. Its origins come from Blow’s father and the previous leader of the Astreith race who gave Blow that scarf about a year before the day he was captured. The significance of the scarf lies in the fact that by proxy, the leader of the clan is recognized by the red scarf. This meant that even before Blow had inherited the responsibility of leading the race, his father had already believed him to be a worthy successor and handed the scarf over to him as a coming of age present. Personality Like most Astreith’s, Blow holds a inflated sense of pride regarding his own strength and proving himself as the most capable of his race. After learning of the same humans that he had come to befriend and trust, Blow increased the intensity of his training regimen by several times in order to become strong enough to never allow those under his protection to be harmed. In doing so, Blow has not only gained tremendous discipline but also an iron heart (along with his iron body) that yields to no one and wants all those who would dare to target his family to know that he would destroy them without any mercy. His physical isn’t just the only impressive aspect about him; Blow has become much more mature after having been passed the role of leadership and is constantly trying his best to raise the remaining Astreith’s with tough love so that they would not find themselves in as much pain as Blow when he witnessed his father’s supposed death. Blow may act uncaring and harsh most of the time but there’s no denying that he loves all of the younger Astreith’s and wants them to grow into powerful warriors of their own that will eventually no longer need his protection. Being the son of the previous leader of the clan, Blow feels as if he needs to live up to his father’s legacy and always tries to act in a manner that would not to disgrace him. That being said, all of the younger Astreith’s look up to Blow and see him as a strong and reliable leader that they can count on after being emotionally distraught from losing their own parents. When in front of the younger generation, Blow displays a calm and collected demeanour and presents himself without any fear or indecisiveness. More than that, Blow also will not hesitate to strike any member of the clan who disobeys his orders and risks endangering the rest of the tribe. Even though Blow was raised entirely different and was always protected and loved by his father, Blow has come to accept that this method of raising children has consequences of their own, the most obvious being that the emotional damage that child could suffer after being pampered and spoiled could be far too much for them to handle, resulting in permanent emotional damage. Through his own experiences, Blow has decided to become a symbol of authority that while may not be entirely loved or popular, is respected and whose order’s will be followed accordingly. With that said, Blow’s loyalty towards those he has come to care for is absolute and he will not hesitate to throw himself in immediate danger to save them. Blow’s attitude towards humans has become surprisingly hostile after reaching maturity and the admiration he felt for them as a kid has long since passed. Blow has come to stereotype all humans under the same category; selfish backstabbers that will only befriend you just too eventually betray you if the situation looks too bad. Despite knowing that the humans that betrayed Blow’s father were not entirely at fault and had their reasons, Blow has refused to accept it and disregards any form of positive human contact as a “trick”. Those of the younger generation that follow Blow have also absorbed his way of thinking towards humans and believe that since Blow feels that strongly about it, that there must be truth in it. His dislike and distaste for humans even extends to children, whom Blow actually spent alot of time with when he was younger and he will refuse to communicate with them but will not physically harm them, as opposed to adults whom Blow has no qualms with attacking if they get too close. The organization that had captured Blow’s father along with the other Astreith’s has plagued Blow’s mind for years and Blow has never forgotten the face of their leader whom he has sworn to kill. If that person or group are mentioned and Blow hears about it, a wave of uncontrollable rage is always guaranteed to follow. Blow has already told those remaining in the tribe that any and all information regarding Wild Cage should always be passed to him as a top priority and he would not forgive anyone who withdraws intel from him under any circumstance. The younger Astreith’s have actually become terrified of Blow’s anger regarding Wild Cage and make a point to never speak carelessly around him when it comes to that group. Blow’s revenge for his father and seniors has had a negative effect on Blow’s personality and causes him to make rash and nonsensical judgments whenever Wild Cage is involved, such as choosing to ambush several high ranking members with only a small group of Astreith’s. These irresponsible decisions have led to numerous mistakes that could have resulted in fatal injuries of the few remaining Astreith’s if not for Blow realizing his own blunder and apologizing over his own errors. Those in the younger generation often wonder if Blow could ever return to being how he was before, that being more cheerful and happy before he became the way he is now. Blow’s meeting with Veldora Tempest and Stella however, would be a turning point in Blow’s life that would bring out his previous self and would change the way he acts towards not only his own people but also, to normal human beings as well. Blow was caught by quite a surprise meeting these two who displayed their sincerity and loyalty towards those whom they call “friends” and would never abandon one of their own. Even after being given an offer that was similar to the one the human adults had chosen before, Veldora and Stella didn’t require a single second to consider such an outrageous proposal, stating that anyone who’d sell out their own friends are complete scum. Hearing such words was finally able to melt the ice around Blow’s heart and for the first time in five years, he began to trust others again outside his family. Wild Cage’s defeat was the final nail that Blow needed for him to accept humans again and Veldora, the human who had brought about such a change had earned his full respect and admiration. Now, Blow displays a noticeably easier personality to get along with and isn’t as serious as before. He’s still as prideful as ever since that aspect of his personality will never change and always tries to put on a brave font but he has become more talkative and often smiles in the presence of his new companions, something he rarely if ever did with his race after losing his father. Blow has also become more open regarding his feelings towards the opposite sex and has blushed several times when speaking on the topic of meeting a female Astreith. An amusing quirk about Blow is his inability to handle water of any kind and will break out in hysteria if faced with the prospect of getting soaked. He'll usually either hide behind Veldora or Stella Lancelot to avoid getting wet but often finds himself teased relentlessly by Stella who is a proficient user of Water Magic. Despite his fear and reluctance of getting wet, Blow is always forced to take showers to clean his body by Stella who refuses to let Blow become "unsanitary" and wants him to smell good when she cuddles him. History Trusting The Humans Blow was born on July 2nd, X775 on Sunder Archipelago; an isolated island in the Jiolia continent. Coming from the Astreith tribe who had chosen to seclude themselves in the mountains on the island, Blow grew up mostly sheltered from humans but was firmly instructed by his race’s teachings to never associate with them and not to be fooled by their “trickery”. The previous leader of the large pack of remaining Astreith’s; Blow’s father, firmly opposed this belief and actively tried to communicate with humans. Of course, this idea w met with numerous disapproval from the other Astreith’s of his generation who were appalled at the prospect of becoming acquainted with a lesser species. However, Blow’s father refused to budge and slowly, his viewpoint began to spread to those of his tribe who were stubborn about it. Blow was among the first of the Astreith’s that was swayed to his father’s ideals and became anxious at the prospect of meeting an entirely new species. Unfortunately for Blow, the repercussions for his father’s decision would be more than the young Astreith could take. Preparations for full integration with the humans had already begun and those in the Astreith clan who initially opposed the idea had become much more endearing towards it after having met several kind and caring humans. Blow, who was the most excited Astreith to make friends with humans, grew attached to a group of young children that inhabited a small village near the mountains. Blow was never as hostile towards humans as the older members of his clan but his impression of them only seemed to increase as time went on and the bond between him and the children kept growing. Blow’s father, who was the most powerful of the clan, was a popular Astreith due to his easy going and charismatic personality and Blow desperately wanted to become like him that would also make him more popular amongst the village. When Blow’s father revealed that the Astreith had the power of being able to use the mysterious power known as Astrella, the humans whom they had befriended became even more entranced with them and though it was subtle, some of the Astreith’s began to notice a change in their eyes. The genuine sincerity and love that was present in their eyes began to show a hint of darkness and selfishness, alluding to a dark premonition that was soon to come. Betrayal Only July 4th X780, a full scale war would break out between Barbaros and Coroza which led to the surrounding countries also being affected and forced to take sides between the two. Those who lived on Sunder Archipelago became terrified at the prospect of being engulfed in such a conflict but were reassured by those of the Astreith (Blow included) that they would protect them from any harm. However, the war was the least of their problems as an organization that began capturing magical creatures and selling them began to surface. With the Astreith race being as rare and powerful as they were, they were Wild Cage’s top priority targets and because of them, innocent human villages that were seen having any contact with the Astreith’s were interrogated for information on their location. The village elders and adults were then persuaded by Wild Cage into making a deal with them; the location and capture of a large group of Astreith’s in exchange for a ridiculous amount of wealth . Human greed took over their desires and even though there were several objections from the villagers who came to love the Astreith’s, they were all “silenced” and the plan to capture the Astreith’s was underway. The unsuspecting Astreith’s that still believed that their relationship with the humans would grow even more were devastated when an injured man appeared before them claiming that soldiers from another country invaded their town in order to conquer the island. Blow, who was still considered a child, was ordered to stay put by his father who took all of the adults and seniors to go fight off the soldiers who had dared harm the humans they had come to befriend. Blow couldn’t accept his father running off without him and snuck away from the children to follow them, expecting to see his father’s amazing skills in action. However, the scene before him was one he never would have imagined and when he had arrived at the village that he had come to treasure, his father and the other Astreith’s were betrayed and the same humans who he had come to like were responsible for it. A New Pact Enraged, Blow attempted to rescue his father but his efforts were absolutely fruitless due to his inexperience and lack of ability to utilize Astrella. After being roughed up and moments away from being captured, Blow’s father protected him and with the last of his strength created a wall that separated him from the village, then ordering his son to run and look after the little ones. Tears poured from Blow’s face as he refused to leave and in his frustration, blamed his father for everything happened because he trusted humans. Blow’s father turned around and gave his son an apology but stated he had no regrets trusting humans and claimed that the humans weren’t the cause this, they were. Because of them, the humans were targeted and left with no choice but to choose their own survival, which Blow’s father couldn’t fault. As Wild Cage’s mages had cast capture spells and began loading up the Astreith’s onto the transport vehicles, Blow’s father ordered Blow one final time to leave, which Blow hesitantly agreed too and ran away, promising to fulfill his father’s last orders. After Blow arrived back in the mountains and was bombarded with questions from the young ones regarding where they’re fathers were, Blow explained the situation and made a new pact for the clan; to never associate themselves with humans again and to never trust anyone outside of the family. The New Leader The following day, Blow took the small remaining pack of Astreith’s farther into the mountains and they secluded themselves within a hidden cave behind a waterfall that those who weren’t as small as them could enter. Blow also took leadership and donned a red handkerchief around his neck that was stained with the blood of his father and seniors. The newly resolved Blow began training the remaining Astreith’s in order to protect themselves if an unexpected emergency were to ever occur. It was around a year later that Blow finally learned how to utilize Astrella and focused his training on mastering the new power so that he would never have to witness an event like that again. As the years went by, Wild Cage had grown noticeably larger with more members and became feared as the strongest power on Sunder Archipelago. To this day, the organization still searches for Blow and the remaining Astreith’s that they had missed out on but are having no luck as under Blow’s leadership, the Astreith’s have stayed under their radar and have been stealthily taking out their branches. Now, Blow wishes to avenge his father and his race that were betrayed and has set his sights on eventually defeating the entire Wild Cage organization. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Blow was instructed in the ways of unarmed combat since he was old enough to walk and thanks to the intense training that he has endured under his father's tutelage, has become a skilled and capable martial artist. Coming from the Astreith race, Blow's physical attributes were already high to speak of which helped drastically towards improving his close combat quarters skills. Blow doesn't have a set style and was taught in the ways of improve, that is to say, creating moves on the spot and relying on your instincts. This style works better for Blow as he is a creature who acts first and thinks later so a style that relies on quick decision making is better suited for someone of his mentality. Blow's skills as a martial artist have developed to the point where he was able to go toe-toe with Veldora Tempest when they briefly clashed and keep up with the boy's incredible speed. Veldora was unable to gain a lead on Blow who countered or parried each blow Veldora aimed at him but was also unable to launch a counter strike against Veldora because of his flawless defensive style. Since Blow prefers not to use Astrella too often because of its large stamina drain, he focused on tightening his hand to hand skills and has gained enough experience fighting members of Wild Cage to hold his own against skilled martial artists. Physical Attributes Enhanced Strength: Thanks to his genetics, Blow has come to hold incredible physical strength despite his slim and slender build and is easily capable of lifting objects several times larger than himself. Blow's training towards gaining such strength wasn't a walk in the park for those wondering if it was all genetics as Blow trained relentlessly to gain enough power to shatter solid stone into dust. That being said, Astreith's usually only reach that plateau of strength during adulthood but Blow's status as a prodigy outshines the rest of his clan and he could reach a similar level almost equal to that of his seniors at the tender age of five years old (fifteen in human years). Blow, who has shown himself to be the strongest Astreith currently alive, has enough power to smash boulders to pieces with a simple punch of his paws and could block a hammer that weighed several tons, showcasing not only his impressive strength but also his durability. Enhanced Speed: Due to the biology of the Astreith race (that being, bipedal), Blow has learned to tap into the advantageous speed of his race as a result of their legs being constantly built up just from walking. Just as how human beings are constantly strengthening their legs by walking and running on a daily basis, Astreith's are able to accumulate leg strength by consistently using their powerful legs in and outside of combat. The amount of power and muscle hidden within the legs of an Astreith is phenomenal and because of it, Blow has been able to utilize his most distinguished ability that gave birth to his dreaded nickname, the Phanton Sonic. When fighting, Blow prefers to use speed right from the get go and showcase flashy high speed movements that are no doubt impressive but also risky as his enemies could be competent enough to deduce his fighting capability and plan a trap in accordance. As a result, Astreith's are incredibly agile and can move as such speeds that to normal mages, they can temporarily "disappear" as if they were using teleportation. Blow's speed was so impressive that he was able to create after images of himself, similar to that of Veldora who whistled in admiration at seeing such a spectacle from the young Astreith. Enhanced Smell: Astreith's have a very keen sense of smell and are able to sniff out individuals based on their "unique" scent. Naturally, this extends to Blow as well who is able to use his race's enhanced sense of smell to pick up on numerous scents simultaneously. Blow's heightened sense of smell makes him an excellent tracker along with being a reliable scout for enemies that have concealed themselves. Blow has shown that his sense of smell is strong enough for him to memorize certain powerful odors and never forget them, unless said person completely eradicates that smell from their body. Magical Abilities Astrella Astrella (星気体 Astrella, lit. "Astral"): Those of the Astreith race have the unique and exclusive ability to utilize Astrella; a type of Caster Magic that revolves around using an Astreith's life force as a form of raw magic that can be manipulated in several different ways. The energy generated from using Astrella feeds off of an Astreith's positive emotions but requires intense meditation and focus in order to draw out the fascinating power. Many have commented on Astrella being similar to that of Light Magic but the noticeable difference is that while Light Magic is a form of Elemental Magic, Astrella has no attribute and be considered a form of pure raw energy. Blow, the current leader of the remaining pack of Astreith's initially struggled to learn the secret magic of his people but finally succeeded and has become a proficent user of it. Blow's method of manipulating Astrella relies on predictability and he uses his creative mind to think of improvised techniques on the spot to throw off his enemies, such using Astrella to boost his speed and jump through the air as opposed to just usually firing it in a straight direction. Blow handles Astrella exceptionally but can also be considered inexperienced in regards to the magic's limits, often forgetting the heavy stamina drainage using such a magic costs and leaving himself exhausted and unable to defend himself. After travelling with Veldora Tempest and Stella, Blow's usage of Astrella has grown significantly, to the point where he can utilize an advanced form of Astrella which involves molding the raw energy into a variety of weapons at his disposal, similar to the mechanics of Molding Magic. *'Sphaera Cometa' (球彗星 Kyūu Kometto, lit. "Comet Sphere"): The Astreith’s signature technique; Sphaera to gather the necessary energy, Blow expands it forward in the form of a sphere.]]Cometa draws upon Blow’s manifestation of Astrella and by manipulating that raw energy, it can take the shape of a small blue sphere. The most direct method of using the spell would be when Blow fires it directly from his hands at his enemies who are more often than not, taken off guard by the sphere’s velocity and energy output. The sphere feeds off of Blow’s positive emotions (the critical principle of properly using Astrella) and so in a sense, the stronger Blow’s emotions are, the more powerful the sphere becomes. This spell was the most recognizable attack that the senior Astreith’s (such as Blow’s father, the previous leader) would use but Blow has surpassed his predecessors and has created much more powerful variation of the skill. When generating the energy needed to use Astrella, Blow thought of compressing it instead of immediately firing it outwards that his father and his seniors usually did. What seemed like a crazy idea at first cultivated into an ingenuous method in increasing both the power output and firing speed of when using Comet Sphere. As a result of Blow’s intuitive thinking, the Comet Sphere is the highest form of manipulating Astrella that those in the previous generation were unable to reach. **'Astrum Meteore' (天国流星 Tengoku Ryuusei, lit. "Heaven’s Meteor"): A variation of Sphaera Cometa; Astrum Meteore is a spell that Blow invented during his training after his father was captured by Wild Cage that runs on the same principle as his Comet Sphere but instead of just a single shot, Blow unleashes a stream of sphere’s. The process of using the spell is the same as Comet Sphere but the noticeable change is that right when Blow condenses Astrella into a sphere, instead of usually firing it, Blow “splits” it apart and creates a second one. The time in which this procedure is carried out is almost instantaneous, resulting in Blow appearing to fire off an almost infinite amount of shots. The advantages of this spell are considerably more apparent than Comet Sphere, such as a dramatic increase in destructive power and can throw enemies off at being unable to predict the attack patterns of the sphere’s. Blow’s mastery over this technique has allowed him to utilize the technique while even airborne and can direct Heaven’s Meteor in any direction, but it does drain his stamina much more than the original version and he can find himself incredibly fatigued if this spell is used repetitively. *'Vulcan Impelza' (弾丸インパクト Buretto Inpakto, lit. "Bullet Impact"): By gathering a substantial amount of energy generated from Astrella and focusing all of that stored power into his arm, Blow can boost his physical strength even further in the form of a devastatingly destructive punch. When enough Astrella has been gathered into Blow's arm, it will begin to shine and radiate a beautiful blue color that indicates that the spell is ready to be used. This technique was one of basics that Blow taught himself to master after he became the leader of the remaining Astreith’s on Sunder Archipelago. When Blow’s fist makes contact with his enemies, the power that was concentrated into his fist explodes outward and nails the enemy with substantial force, enough so to shatter even the most potent magical defenses. Vulcan Impelza can also be performed with not just Blow’s fist (but that’s his most preferred method), as Blow has shown enough mastery of the spell to strike at his enemies with his feet. The range of effectiveness this skill has depends on how much energy Blow stores within the specified body part and cannot exceed a certain limit otherwise could be subjected to immediate fatigue which could throw the entire technique off. *'Stella Vibrera' (星スターライト Hoshiakari Issen, lit. "Starlight Flash"): A versatile technique that Blow thought of after watching Stella use her Water Magic to summon a dragon composed of water. Blow noted how effective and useful the technique was for damaging enemies that possessed considerable speed and wanted to create a spell that could operate even against enemies that were mobile. With that in mind, Stella Vibrera was created by Blow figuring out that by “compressing” his Astrella when it was being converted into energy, he had the power to also manipulate its direction even after it was fired from his hands. Adding on to that discovery, instead of the usual sphere shape that he would use when activating Sphaera Cometa, the shape of this technique would be better suited to be lengthier of wider which eventually ended up being a “laser beam”. Its two greatest advantages is firstly its sheer speed when being fired as it can reach enemies miles away in mere seconds and even penetrate their defenses due to the compressing factor. The second advantage is its ability to pick up on “energy” and can act in a way similar to a heating seeking missile when its locked onto its target. The only weakness this skill holds is its lack of destructive power that most of Blow’s techniques are known for but Blow doesn’t mind in the slightest, as the range and versatility of the spell more than makes up for it. Modus Astrella *'Modus Astrella: Clava' (星形かい Asutoraru Keishiki: Kai, lit. "Astral Form: Club"): The first technique created by Blow that incorporates the Molding Magic aspect of Astrella. After consistently watching Veldora skilfully use his katana Nagimaru, Blow realized that he needed a weapon of his own that he could utilize in battle to increase his offensive power. With his intuitive mind, the idea of shaping a weapon out of the energy that was produced from Astrella became apparent to him and after several failed attempts at trying to replicate Veldora’s weapon, Blow settled on a club instead. The process of creating the club is similar to how the creation of his other spells are made, that being condensing the positive energy from Astrella but instead of just directly firing it, Blow shapes it in the manner of clapping his hands together and then expanding them outwards, giving the energy a solid shape. Of course, Blow hasn't completely mastered this technique and the weapons created from using Astrella are not very sustainable for long periods of time. However, Blow compensates for the lack of durability by exerting as much offensive power as possible during the short time frame and charges at his enemy with a relentless assault of swings. Blow’s proficiency in wielding staff type weapons helped significantly in mastering this spell as it was a tradition built by his father for Astreith’s to spar against one another with staff's for close combat. After using the club several times in battle, Blow learned of the ability to expand the club with Astrella and launch directly forward to strike at enemies at a distance. Like the Astrum Meteore spell, Blow can duplicate the club and dual wield two of them to increase the range of his attacks; however doing so drains his stamina much more than with one weapon and he usually refrains from trying unless he’s up against a noticeably powerful enemy. *'Modus Astrella: Stingra' (星はさみ Asutoraru Keishiki: Tsume, lit. "Astral Form: Claws"): The second technique created by Blow utilizing Astrella’s capabilities of integrating in the form of energy claws.]]Molding Magic. The fundamentals are essentially the same as Modus Astrella: Clava except this time instead of a club made from energy, a pair of white radiant claws will grow from Blow’s paws as if they’re physically apart of his own body. The increase in power compared to the previous weapon crafted from Astrella is quite impressive but as a drawback, the stamina drainage from using such a weapon has also been raised and as a result, Blow can often find himself running low on fuel after using Modus Astrella: Stingra for too long. The claws formed from using this spell become much more durable the more power Blow invests into controlling the stability of the claws and to maintain their solid shape. This technique can also function the same way as the previous one where it has the ability to stretch according to Blow’s own will and increase his range several meters in any direction. Along with that, the claws also have the power to combine into one entity and become an enormous energy claw that maximizes Blow’s output damage with Astrella. Trivia *Blow's appearance (and the race he comes from) is based off of Riolu from Pokemon. *All of Blow's named Astrella techniques are spoken in Latin. Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Astreith Category:Magic Creatures Category:Jiolia Category:Sunder Archipelago Category:CBZ Male